Tormentas e Imapalas
by Mushaid
Summary: Dean no es de los que piensan las cosas dos veces, incluso para tirarse al infierno o a una tormenta, el solo actúa por instinto, esperando que siempre este alguien que lo trajera de regreso, ÉL siempre lo hará.


**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brother"**

**Declaimer: No gano nada, haciendo esto, más que bueno, divertirme! Todos los derechos son de CW y el ohh grandioso Kripke! **

**Resumen: Dean no es de los que piensan las cosas dos veces, incluso para tirarse al infierno o a una tormenta, el solo actúa por instinto, esperando que siempre este alguien que lo trajera de regreso, ÉL siempre lo hará.**

**Ojala les guste .n**

…**.**

Esta noche, el clima acaba de agregarse a la lista de enemigos de los Winchester.

El viento golpea sin piedad las ventanas del auto, la nieve caía sin intensión de parar imposibilitando al rubio conductor seguir en aquella carretera suicida, incluso las llantas resbalaban, logrando que de golpe por fin decidiera frenar el auto.

-Mierda- susurra el Winchester mayor, dándose de golpes en la cabeza sobre el volante.

-¡Eres un maldito terco!, te dije que no debíamos salir, pero el ohh gran idiota de Dean cree que el auto es repelente para ¡Asesinas tormentas de Nieve!-

-Cállate Samantha! Y que piensas hacer, ¡¿Caminar 15 minutos bajo el hielo y regresar al motel?!-

-¡Sí!, ¡exactamente eso hare y tu vienes conmigo!-

Dean puede maldecir lo que quiera, durante esos eternos minutos de regreso al motel, puede incluso sentir que la sangre se le congela con cada paso que da, puede que durante los últimos kilómetros tenga que casi arrastrarse, pero cuando a Sam se le mete algo en la cabeza, sabe que no puede pararlo, además no estaría tranquilo sin saber que su hermano ahora este roncando sobre una cama.

Pero el, ni siquiera ha cerrado los ojos, dio de vueltas sobre el colchón, se tiro frente al televisor el cual no tenía señal por la maldita agua-nieve que caía.

Ni siquiera el apocalipsis le había hecho ¡dejar a su adorada nena abandonada por la carretera!

Solo de imaginar que alguien pudiera llevársela, o que alguien chocara contra su adorado impala, el aire le faltaba y tenía la necesidad de tirarse al suelo a llorar, porque ¡Maldita sea, como ama a ese auto!

"¡Venga!, Sam ya está bajo techo yo no puedo abandonar a mi niña"

Y bajo ese pensamiento, tomo su chamarra, se colocó las botas, acomodo su arma en el cinturón (porque, Hey! aun no descartaban que el abominable hombre de las nieves existiera) y salió otra vez al mortal frio que solo las carreteras que surcaban podía tener.

Sabía que estaba cerca, aunque ya no aseguraba nada, su cerebro le dolía, los labios estaban azules, y el temblor de sus manos le hace pensar que todo el mundo se había equivocado, con asegurar que moriría en alguna caza, lo que logro vencerlo fue...

-U... Una pu..ta tormenta!- grito entre tartamudeos, dejándose caer, para abrazarse a sí mismo.

"Bueno", pensó "al menos no me quede con ganas de nada, quizás de esa hamburguesa triple de queso con tocino que él come ensaladas de mi hermano no me dejo comprar, y Sammy, bueno, el estará bien, siempre lo está, ¡pare el apocalipsis! quizás con eso no termine en el infierno, otra vez, conoceré un buen cielo...Cass"

Aun no creía realmente que era el final, solo se auto compadecía, pero ¿y si ya no despertaba?

Intento abrir los ojos, pero era demasiado pesados sus parpados, una angustia real le recorrió la columna, sus piernas y brazos no reaccionaban, se lamentó de haber salido, de haber dejado desde un principio a su auto!, las cosas que realmente nunca pudo tener, las tardes tranquilas, las cacerías de antaño donde solo era, salvar personas, cazar cosas, el trabajo familiar.

Ya no sentiría el viento sobre su rostro al aumentar la velocidad del impala, los regaños de Sammy, la mirada de su ángel guardián, su sonrisa, sus preguntas...

"¡Demonios!, no Dean, ¡no! Puedes morir ahora, pero si lo vas hacer al menos deja de ser una estúpida colegiala, y admite que extrañaras a Cass, que quizás, lo amas pero no, no acabaras pensando en cursilerías eres todo un hombre...que se enamoró de otro hombre...¡pero ese no es el problema! ¡Maldita sea la muerte! ¡Estúpido y arrogante viejo que se burla llevándome cuando entiendo las cosas!"

Incluso pensar se comienza a hacer difícil, todo se vuelve oscuro, hasta el punto donde ni siquiera siente el frio, es más de un instante a otro se siente cobijado, como si alguien lo arropara y abrazara alejándolo de todo, una caricia sobre su mejilla, esta era la primera vez el cazador sentía la muerte de manera tan dulce, tal vez porque en esta ocasión no había sido violenta, quizás porque su mente por fin estaba clara, de cualquier manera en lo único que ya podía pensar era que tenía mucho sueño.

-Hola Dean-

-¿Mmmm?-

El salvador de la humanidad, se despereza en lo que parece ser el asiento de su impala, se restregar los ojos, nota una gabardina sobre él, en un extraño intento de arroparlo del frio, incluso siente la calefacción encendida, abre los ojos, notando esa mirada con un deje de preocupación y una mano sobre su hombro sosteniéndolo con algo de fuerza.

-¿Cass?, ¿qué paso hombre?-

-¿Que paso? ¡Eres un idiota! Estabas tirado en la carretera, cubierto de nieve, azul, azul Dean!- el rubio se sintió algo avergonzado, ahora que lo pensaba, su idea no fue la mejor, ¿quién quiere terminar como pitufo congelado?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- habla bajo, acurrucándose un poco, nada perceptible, tenía esperanza

-Fui a buscarlos, al hotel donde se suponía estaban pero, solo estaba Sam, no vi el auto, ni a ti, estabas demasiado débil, ¿sabes lo que ocurriría si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Hubieras muerto Dean!- la preocupación del otro, se volvió rabia, ante las idioteces que cometía su impulsivo humano

-Lo sé, pero irías a buscarme otra vez ¿no?, me traerías de vuelta, vamos Cass, no seas tan trágico-intento bromear, quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no funciono como esperaba, solo sintió unos brazos rodearlo, estrujarlo con más fuerza de las necesarias, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros, tirando de él hasta que casi se encuentra sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Cass..-

-Claro que lo hubiera intentado, todo, por traerte de regreso, pero ¿cómo crees que me sentiría?, no sabes...ni te imaginas lo importante que eres para mí-susurro casi desesperado sobre su oído, sin despegarse.

Unos minutos antes, Castiel se sintió aterrorizado, no tener su gracia, lo limitaba en tantas cosas, agradecía a Dios o quien fuera, a ver estado en un pueblo tan cerca de aquel con sus seguidores, si no hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera tardado un poco más...

De camino al motel, vio un auto demasiado parecido al Impala de sus protegidos, pero lo descarto por completo, Dean nunca lo dejaría solo a mitad de la nada, cuando llego y Sam abrió la puerta más dormido que despierto, diciendo que el otro no estaba, no lo pensó dos veces, regreso a la carretera para encontrarse con esa escena.

"Casi muerto" recordó aferrándose más a la espalda de su compañero, lo cargo hasta el carro, cobijándolo con lo que pudo, casi llorando de felicidad porque la calefacción funcionaba y el otro comenzó a tomar color.

-Yo...-

-Si vuelves a intentar algo así, Dean te juro que yo mismo te enterrare en hielo- habla aun sobre su oído, no quiere despegarse

-Sabes que no puedo evitar hacer tonterías- sonríe un poco aferrándose igual de agradecido de poder escucharlo otra vez

-Entonces no podre dejarte solo, quien impedirá que te dispares, al parecer Sam no hace un buen trabajo- bromea, más tranquilo

-No necesito una niñera, ¡creo saber cuidarme!- se despega un poco para refutarle

-Si eso pasara no estarías aquí- sonríe notando la pequeña rabieta del otro, tan real, que no puede evitar acercarse, hasta que sus frentes se junten, hasta que sienta la respiración del otro sobre la suya, aun temeroso de lo que pudo haber pasado - Déjame Dean, déjame estar a tu lado, cuidarte-susurra atrapando su labio inferior de manera tímida con un beso efímero que pregunta más de lo que puede expresar, esperando una respuesta.

-Castiel- una vez más, no lo piensa, se tira en un beso desesperado, acercándose todo lo que era permitido el volante, el otro no se limita, tira de él hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas, esto saca un gruñido de desaprobación del rubio, no le gusta que lo manejen tan fácil, pero esta aun débil y el azabache lo aprovecha, besándolo con todo lo que siempre supo y nunca se atrevió a decir.

-Cass- lo besa - De..deja - delinea sus labios- Dios, Cass déjame respirar-se separa sonrojado, encontrando una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de enfrente, con esas manos, sobre su cadera, sintiendo una vez más que ese maldito ángel del señor lo hacía comportarse como una adolecente

-No quiero- volvió al ataque, un beso tras otro, caricias sobre y bajo la ropa, transmitiendo todo lo que se susurraban entre gemidos y suspiros compartidos los "te amo" "no te dejare nunca" "¿por qué esperamos tanto?", pero ya no importa, tienen un auto inmóvil a mitad de la nada y toda la noche para compensar el tiempo.

Por un momento, Cass recuerda que este invierno será frio, y se predicen una gran cantidad de nieve, sonriendo sin pudo besando el cuello del rubio para susurrar sobre su piel "Sabes Dean, habrá muchas heladas, quizás el auto quede estancado otras veces" muerde para dejar una marca como promesa de acompañarlo en todas esas ocasiones

El Winchester deja salir un gemido alto.

"Benditas sean las tormentas"


End file.
